Blood Drunk
by ironbutterfly25
Summary: Their blood mixed to create a never ending cycle. A never ending connection. A never ending bond. And Elena felt tears run down her cheeks as she threw her head back against the mattress and cried her heart out as the overwhelming pleasure consumed her whole. All she could feel was Damon. Set in S04E04 'The Five'.


**Blood Drunk**

**Summary: **Their blood mixed to create a never ending cycle. A never ending connection. A never ending bond. And Elena felt tears run down her cheeks as she threw her head back against the mattress and cried her heart out as the overwhelming pleasure consumed her whole. All she could feel was Damon.

**Pairing:** Delena

**Warning:** Adult themes

**Author's Notes:** I did plan to write a fic for S04E04 'The Five' and I got held up writing it because I want to make it as canon as possible .; I was waiting for more spoilers but then it's a fanfic ans I just have to get this out of my system because there's so much anticipation for this episode and it can't get here fast enough!

Honestly I don't think that Damon and Elena will go as far as having sex... The time is _**not** _really right. But I won't be really complaining if it happens, I bet it will be definitely hot and steamy. And considering the stills for the 5th episode, things seem to be the same with Stefan and Elena. If Damon and Elena had sex, she should be breaking up with Stefan pronto! But it didn't look like it... Unless she was **_too high on blood_** to remember all the delicious things she did with Damon the other night...

*We all know that vampires DO black out when they are high on human blood. So that's how I come up with this fic. I hope you guys enjoy until we wait for Thursday/Friday! Please do read and review! Thank you!

* * *

"I… I don't think I can do this, Damon…" Elena said as she shifted her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. She kept on looking around the place. Her eyes kept darting at from person to person. There were too many people. There were _too many_ that the loud beating of their excited hearts managed to drown out the loud music engulfing the party.

Someone grabbed her by the shoulders and the moment she gazed at a pair of piercing blue eyes she can concentrate again. No more loud thudding hearts that made her stomach clench and growl hungrily. Even just for _a short while_. "You _can_ do this, Elena. Your compassion and selflessness will make you stop. You of all people can pull this off. You trust me, don't you?" The challenge and conviction in his voice gave her courage.

"I trust you, Damon." She said very softly but it was loud enough for his hearing. She saw his eyes soften in that familiar way. She felt her heart jump at the sight of the human side of him that he rarely showed to anyone but her.

"Then you don't have to worry, Elena. I will be watching you. I won't miss a second of this. Just keep that in mind… _I'm with you_." He gave her a reassuring smile and she nodded her head. She remembered how he pulled her off of Matt. She could have killed him. But Damon was there. He could make her stop if things didn't go as they planned. He got her back as always. She finished the drink she was holding in her hands before focusing her senses on Damon's instructions. He pointed to a guy near the punch bowl. He seemed to be enjoying himself and was in the process of refilling his cup with Bloody Mary.

"Now go. Remember… The idea is _**not**_ to kill them." He whispered softly yet strongly into her ear. She jumped a little at his sudden closeness and she resisted the urge to just curl into a ball in his arms because of the fear gnawing into her soul. But she just nodded nervously and pushed herself to start walking towards her target's location. She was glad that it was mostly dark. The moving neon lights hardly gave off the needed lighting in order for humans to see properly in the crowded place. She could use that to her advantage.

Before further thinking about it, she flashed behind the guy. The unknowing college boy turned around just to see a definite beauty before him. A wide smile erupted quickly on his face. Elena felt a playful smile spread over her lips. She could feel the adrenaline and the excitement pumping in her starved veins. She didn't seem to need to think things through. Her instincts were guiding her. The hunger was telling her what she needed to do in order to get what she wanted. She started small talk and her victim seemed to be too enthusiastic about the idea of getting to talk to her. Damon was _right_. There were certainly humans whom they didn't need to use compulsion on so they could feed.

Elena was not sure how long she was talking to the guy. It was all loud music and a loud thumping heart. Her doe eyes were fixated at the pulsing point at the guy's neck. She could care less about what he was currently babbling about. Her victim took a step forward and her heart raced. Her hands moved and shoved the guy against the opposite wall. His reaction to her advance was very pleasing. He got _excited_ making the blood flow faster all over his body. That meant _more blood_ for her. She looked into his eyes. She couldn't tell what were the color of those hazy looking orbs were. She was just too excited to dive into the meal presented before her.

She gave him a wide smile before her eyes locked on that part of his anatomy she was craving for the most. Her fangs freed themselves from her gums. She threw her head back as she kept a firm hold on the warm body against her. She could hear his pulse racing calling out to her. She didn't waste any more time. In the next second, her fangs buried themselves into his warm flesh. She felt him struggle as he registered the painful assault being done to his body but he couldn't overpower her. It didn't take long for him to halt his own efforts and just stood there limply against the wall.

Elena moaned in approval. _Just keep still little human_. She buried her fangs deeper into his bleeding wound and more blood flooded into her mouth. _Oh God_. It was too much. Just too much. And it felt so good. She felt like she was alive again. All the dead nerve endings in her body flared to life. She felt like she was a phoenix being reborn to the world. The blood… It was amazing. Every gulp… Every pull… gave her different levels of ecstasy that were all too satisfying.

"You've had enough, Elena. Let him go." She heard Damon's voice over the haze the bloodlust created over her senses. But he wasn't forcefully stopping her yet. The boy was still alive. He was still breathing okay. His heart was still pumping blood normally… _into her mouth_. In her next gulp, it started to slow slightly. Oh… Don't stop _yet_. She still wanted _more_. She bet he could still give her more without dying right? So she held onto him tighter and buried her fangs deeper if that was even possible. His heartbeat was slowing and the blood flooding her mouth started to come slower too. This seemed to fuel her on. The challenge. The challenge of getting more blood from that struggling heart. The thought of stopping it completely to end its struggle. The burning urge to just drain him of his blood… of his life source. To kill–…

"_Elena!"_ Damon hissed out her name as a warning. She shuddered and forcefully pulled her fangs out of the dying boy in her arms. She hardly gave any attention to Damon as he bit into his wrist and fed the poor human his blood. The boy was back on his feet a minute later and Damon was compelling him to leave. The older vampire turned to Elena who was cleaning herself of the remains of her _dinner_. Her tongue darted out to lick the remains of her meal off of her lips. Damon just watched her. He couldn't help it but to find her actions hot and seductive at the same time. His Elena was a true _creature of darkness_ just like him. Elena's eyes found his and she smiled. There was a haze clouding her dark brown eyes. He felt a sense of pride fill his body when he realized that Elena managed to s_top_. It was a close call. But with practice, she could do better. A lot better.

"See? I knew you can make yourself stop." He said giving her a cocky smirk. Her smile widened as she moved towards him and to Damon's surprise, she pressed herself against him. He thought she was just looking for comfort so he held her close, stroking her hair. "You did it, Elena." He whispered onto her hair. Her arms moved and snaked around his neck pulling him closer. He tried to ignore the way her body curved deliciously against his.

"Damon…" She said softly as she clung lightly onto his strong body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sincerely. Elena pulled herself closer to him and locked their bodies in a very intimate embrace.

"I want more…" The bloodlust dripped heavily from her words. He pulled away from their mutual embrace and she almost looked confused when he placed a considerable amount of distance from their bodies.

"Then go ahead and pick your next meal." Her face lit up like a firecracker. Damon would never know how happy he made her by putting his trust on her and giving her freedom to do what she was craving to do since the day of her painful transition. Her eyes quickly assessed the people crowding the dance floor. There were too many potential blood sources. She somehow found it harder to choose than to feed. "Just make sure you–"

"I won't kill them." She cut him off with a reassuring smile that seemed to mirror his own. Damon trusted her. He strongly believed that Elena would be fully capable of containing her bloodlust. But he kept a watchful eye over her. Her next victim looked like a clueless college freshman. Damon watched her feed from the young man for a good minute or two before she pulled away. He watched her compelling the boy to continue enjoying the party. His eyes followed the young vampire onto her next victim… This time it was a girl. Damon couldn't help it but to find the show before him getting a little too hot for comfort.

* * *

It was great to see the baby vamp enjoying herself. But she wasn't the _only one_ hungry. He got rid of the top hat and the heavy cloak that completed his costume before melting into the mess of grinding hot bodies over the dance floor. He kept a significant amount of distance between him and Elena. He still needed to watch her _and_ he still needed to feed. It didn't take long before he found himself dancing with random girls and feeding from them. That was _fun_. That was _living _the undead vampire life.

Elena giggled drunkenly as she pushed her previous meal off of her. She moved along the music. Her body swaying as her eyes closed at the ecstasy her body was experiencing at the moment. Blood dripped from her mouth but no one seemed to care. It was a _Halloween party_ after all. She danced merrily until she realized that Damon had left her on her own for quite some time now. She quickly stopped dancing. Her eyes wandered at every corner of the place to find him. Her body buzzed with excitement. She needed to see him _soon_. She was in a _very celebratory_ mood. But it was no celebration if her sire wouldn't be there with her.

She found him dancing in the middle of the crowd with scantily clad women slithering seductively around him. He was obviously been feeding like her. She moved towards him lightly. She felt like she was floating and she didn't seem to realize that she was pushing people out of her way quite forcefully. The grin on her face seemed to widen as she got closer and closer to Damon's location… She couldn't seem to get _fast enough_ to him. "Damon!" She called him out and giggled as she grabbed onto his arm. She almost fell over which made her laugh at herself.

Elena noticed that there was some blonde obstacle on her way. "Excuse me." She said with a drunken giggle before she roughly pushed the girl aside and quickly took the girl's place in Damon's arms. "You've been feeding!" Elena found it funny that she was stating the obvious and giggled. She couldn't stop herself from giggling so much. Everything seemed to make her happy at the moment. She found every single thing funny and worth her laugh. Damon nodded as he placed his hands firmly on her small waist. Her eyes suddenly found his lips too alluring as usual… But they were more tempting at the moment considering all the blood adorning his skin. She just wanted to… _lick_ it all off. The idea made a sudden jolt of pleasure run down her body which effectively made her shiver.

"I told you we'll feed well tonight. And I… _delivered_." He said with a wink. His eyes were droopy because of the obvious high he had gotten from the amount of blood he'd been taking all night. Elena bit her lower lip before grinning at him. She tried to ignore the urge to just capture his lips in a melting kiss… or to run her tongue down the beautiful pale curve of his neck… or to tear through his clothes with her fingers in order to touch that satiny skin covering his hard and taut muscles… Different images and scenarios which were all _far_ from decent invaded her mind. She even found herself growling hungrily at each and every one of them. Her hands curled over the fabric of his white shirt covering his shoulders as she tried to hold onto the last fragments of her control.

"I can't seem to get enough…" She said huskily into his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She shuddered as every inch of her body melted into his. She could feel how hard every muscle on his body was… and how good it felt as they moved and contracted deliciously against her soft curves as they moved along the blaring music. The clothes they were wearing should be damned for the frustration they were making her feel.

She moved against his hard body as the music roared around them. _Everything felt good_. Elena didn't want the night to end. She could stay there _forever_. Forever with Damon. She started grinding against him. And he seemed to notice the change in their dance. Her body was sending a different kind of signal towards him and he was torn between taking it and ignoring it. Her eyes sought his as he tried to concentrate on a different subject matter than Elena's lower body grinding against his building arousal. He knew she could feel his arousal as he was clearly aware of hers.

"Is it always _like this_?" He couldn't remember when she got this close to him. She was practically breathing him in considering how close she was. "Is it always _this good_, Damon?" She asked like a young student hungry for an answer. Her breath tickled his bloodstained lips. He started aching all over to kiss her. To claim her equally bloodied lips. She moaned lowly as she rolled her hips against the hardness straining in his pants. _Fuck_. This couldn't really be happening to him. It couldn't be _real_.

"Elena…" He growled softly as she buried her face in the crook of his neck… She breathed his scent in… The blood mixed with his distinct scent made Elena hotter. The lust raging to break free from her body would soon make her explode. The _want_… The _need_… She had been feeling strongly for this man in her arms had started to struggle to break free from within her with renewed force. _"Elena."_ His voice was firm with warning yet filled with overwhelming lust too. Her hand slipped into his open shirt… Her skin burned up as it touched his sensually. She wanted him. She needed him. The unfulfilled need started to suffocate her and all she wanted was to fulfill it and he was the only one who could do it for her. Not anyone in this place. Not anyone in Mystic Falls. Not even _Stefan_.

* * *

There was a quick flash of guilt that made her whimper softly. It was painful to think that giving in would be very unfair to Stefan… But for Elena it was more painful if she wouldn't be able to indulge with the older Salvatore in this sinful but beautiful night. "Damon." It sounded like a plea to him and the way her hand was caressing his exposed skin told him that she was feeling a different kind of hunger at the moment. Her right hand cupped his neck as her fingers unconsciously played with his soft black tresses. She looked into his eyes. She didn't want… and she didn't need his approval. She would take what she wanted regardless of it. "_I want you_." She said possessively as she pulled herself up and captured his lips in a searing bloody kiss.

It was mind-blowing. She felt like she just had an orgasm the way her body tingled because of the pleasure that flooded her senses when their lips finally touched. The taste of the blood mixed with the taste of _his_ lip was overwhelming. Her mouth moved hungrily against his. She heard him growl against her mouth. His hands gripped her hips tightly in an almost painful and bruising way. She could feel his hesitation. _Please. Don't. Think. Damon_. Her mind begged. She didn't know how she would handle it if he rejects her. She clung onto his body tighter as she kissed him with more fervor. _Just. Feel. Me_.

Her tongue slithered out to lick the blood off of his lips and chin. She moaned with every swipe of her eager tongue. Her hands moved with a mind of their own. They run up and down the planes of his clothed chest before Elena decided to grab onto the open top of his shirt and tore it down. She heard the buttons flew and hit the floor messily. It excited her. She wasted no time in pushing his vest off of his shoulders. Her hands quickly slip under his torn white shirt to touch his body greedily. Damon's restraint snapped the moment Elena decided that tearing his clothes off in the middle of the dance floor was okay. His left hand snaked into her heavy thick curls and grabbed onto them to pull her head roughly towards the angle he wanted her to be. She gasped against his lips and he took the opportunity to snake his tongue into the sweet bloodied confines of her mouth. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues met and melted into one another.

Damon's right hand ran down the length of her clothed body. It didn't take long before he found himself kneading her fishnet covered thigh. His fingers dug into the flimsy fabric separating Elena's body from his burning touch. He brought her leg up to wrap around his waist. Elena pressed herself harder into his as she felt his hardness become more prominent in the new position they were in. She was dripping with her arousal. She could feel how drenched her underwear was. She needed Damon and the need was slowly killing her. Their kiss become more frenzied and hungry as his hands slipped under her incredibly short skirt to grab onto her nice rounded rear effectively pushing her against the painful strain in his pants.

His lips left hers as he moved his kisses down the lovely curve of her exposed neck. "Damon…" She gasped as she felt one of his hands slip into the curve of her ass and touch that damp spot in her panties. His finger traced the outline of her weeping slit and she shuddered. Her hands gripped his hair and shirt as she felt her legs turn into jelly. The smell of her arousal invaded both of their senses strongly the moment he pushed the fabric of her underwear aside so he can penetrate her quivering core with his fingers. Elena cried out as he pushed two fingers into her. The leg wrapped around his waist caged him tighter against her as she tried to pull him closer and closer with each thrust of his skilled fingers.

Damon nipped along the choker Elena was wearing that night. He bared his teeth and tore that piece of accessory off of her beautiful and slender neck. He didn't waste any more time as he started nibbling and sucking at the newly exposed flesh. Elena was reduced to a moaning glob of goo against him. Blood was pumping into his ears making his head pound and making him drown more into the ecstasy his body was experiencing by having Elena in his arms. He intentionally scraped his sharp fangs at the tender flesh of her neck and to his surprise Elena grabbed onto his head and urged him on. It made him shudder. The thought of burying his fangs into her flesh was too much. Her walls clenched around his moving fingers in anticipation. He moved his mouth to her left ear and then he playfully nipped and licked around the outer shell of her ear before he groaned lowly. "Elena…" She whimpered in response to his call.

His thumb moved over her engorged clit as he pushed her towards that inevitable blissful end. "Damon… Please…" She moaned loudly as his fingers started brushing that highly sensitive spongy tissue within her. "Bite me…" She moved her hips wantonly against his fingers… begging for that release that she knew was just around the corner. She was so close. The tightening of her body was the indicator of that. She was going to meet that sweet release soon… But it couldn't seem to arrive soon enough. She felt his mouth return to that pulsing point at the left side of her neck. She swallowed in anticipation as she held onto him tighter.

All of a sudden, her eyes shot open and her unneeded breathing hitched when an all too powerful sensation hit her without mercy. The sensation was impossible to describe with words. She felt his fangs buried deep within her in the next second she could feel her body again. She could feel every small movement of his mouth as it pulled her blood into his waiting body. Her eyes closed at the soothing yet overwhelming feeling. The moans and groans that escaped his mouth as he fed on her sent shocks into every nerve ending inside her. Her breathing became erratic as she become aware of the thoroughly drenched movements of his fingers down her hot molten cavern. She just came. And she was still coming. She was dripping literally down there. Her bodily fluids were flooding out of her in sweet ecstasy because of this man holding her captive. "D-Damon…" She whimpered his name shakily as her hands fisted onto his hair. She felt her body shuddered as another wave of orgasm assaulted her overly heightened senses.

Damon withdrew his fangs from her soft flesh. He watched the wound heal easily as he licked his lips clean. He wondered if he took too much. Elena cried his name out again and this time he looked at her face in order to watch her ecstatic expressions. After she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, he let his eyes sought for her cloudy doe ones. He slipped his fingers out of her drenched pussy and that earned him a low moan of disapproval. He kept on caressing her womanhood though as he brought her into a deep kiss.

They didn't know how long they had been kissing. He was kneading her beautiful breasts appreciatively as they kiss and Elena was rolling her hips deliciously in order to not lose that wonderful friction they had created with their heated bodies. "Damon… Get me… Ohhh…" She arched her back towards him in order to press her breasts into his palms more. He rolled her nipple through the thin fabric of her top making her moan again. "G-Get me out of here… Please… _Take me…_" Her voice was heavy with lust and need. She almost sounded like she was going to bawl her eyes out if the man before her wouldn't fuck her brains out yet.

He pushed her slightly off of him and she panicked instantly. She held onto him as his cerulean eyes looked into her darkened brown eyes. "Are you sure, Elena?" His breathing was heavy and his voice was dripping with the same need cursing in her veins. They both wanted it. They both needed it. She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Never been more sure…" She purred seductively against his lips and with that he picked her up. He moved them in vampire speed upstairs. The loud music was still blaring on but there were a significantly smaller number of people lounging at the second floor of the building. They both thought of their witchy companion at some point during the whole ordeal but it was impossible for them to stop now. Elena was sure she would rip open the neck of anyone and she meant _anyone_ who would dare to interrupt them. It was just too long overdue.

* * *

Elena didn't bother to ask how Damon knew that there would be unoccupied bedrooms at that floor. She could care less as he threw her over a slightly creaky bed and then pounced on her waiting and willing body. His kisses were more feverish and more eager but so were hers. She finally got rid of the remains of his white long-sleeved shirt. She ripped off the suspenders attached to his pants before her hands started to fumble on his belt and pants. Damon on the other hand tore her top open and he wasted no time in sucking and pinching her so inviting pebbled dark nipples, making the woman beneath him gasp and cry out. He bit onto her sensitive bud teasingly making Elena whimper in frustration.

"Damon… H-Hurry…" She gasped out as she managed to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He groaned in approval as his hands slipped under her wrinkled skirt to pull her underwear off of her. She bit onto her lower lip as she used her rediscovered vampire strength to flip their position. He lay there and watched her with love and need in his eyes as she hurriedly pulled his pants down along his precum-stained boxers. Elena felt her heart and head pound at the sight of his throbbing manhood. If it was even possible, she became wetter and hotter at the sight of it. She felt the dark veins ripple under her skin as her lust for blood and her lust for Damon melted into a dangerous but one delicious mix.

She took him in her hand hungrily and started to stroke him sensually as she positioned herself on top of him. He threw his head back in pleasure as he felt her struggle to accommodate his girth in her small and soft hand. Her belly clenched as she rubbed the weeping head of his cock against her nether folds. "_Fuck!_" He cursed before he grabbed Elena swiftly rolling her beneath his hard body. His eyes drunk in the sight of her luscious curves as he positioned her legs at his sides. She spread her legs widely for him begging for him to finally claim her. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed him. Her nails dug into his back and shoulders as she arched herself pleadingly towards his god-like body.

He spread her open and with one sure thrust, he sheathed himself right down to the hilt of his cock. They cried out in unison at the feeling of finally being one. He rested his forehead against hers as he began to move inside her. His thrusts were strong but steady. He settled for a pace that they could both enjoy. Damon braced himself above her. His elbows supported his weight as he plowed into Elena's willing body. She gasped and moaned with each of his thrust. Her eyes were screwed shut as her hands moved to get a firm hold onto the headboard. "D-Damon!" She cried out as her legs moved to wrap around his strong waist, caging him against her.

Her dark brown eyes gazed at him and she couldn't help it but to feel overwhelmed by the beautiful sight of him braced above her. She could feel him _everywhere_. She couldn't tell where she began and where she ended. She was finally one with him. They were one. And she knew she never fitted this perfectly with anyone before. The sweat adorning their heated bodies made their movements more fluid. Elena squeezed her eyes close again as she felt her belly tighten and clench dangerously signaling her upcoming release. Her walls gripped his length tightly making him groan in pleasure. He could feel himself teetering along the edge too but he would make this memorable and lasting for her and for himself. He gave her a few more powerful thrusts that effectively pushed her over the edge. He held her against him as she trembled with each wave of pleasure sizzling down her body.

The moment she regained her breathing, he flipped them over so that she was on top. He found the blush staining her cheeks adorable as she hesitated at the change of position for a second. He gripped her hips and thrusted his hips up making her gasp and brace herself on top of him. She planted her palms firmly on his sweat-covered chest before she started bouncing deliciously over his impressive length. Damon cursed several times as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. His toes curled at the feeling of Elena's walls gripping him tighter and tighter with every downward motion of her hips.

All too soon he felt her increase the pace. He knew she was about to reach nirvana again. He opened his eyes to watch Elena straighten herself up on top of him. She leaned back and placed her weight on her hands that were resting on his thighs at the moment. Damon knew he'd never witnessed such an erotic sight in the almost two centuries of long life. His blue eyes fixed on where their bodies repeatedly joined and melted in the dance as old as time itself. "D-Damon… I-I… I'm… Ahh…" Elena looked at him under half-lidded eyes. _God._ He found her so beautiful.

He propped himself up and held her waist firmly as he buried his face on her chest. "It's alright, Elena… Just let go…" He whispered against her skin soothingly as she renewed her efforts on moving on top of him. He aided her on getting her release by thrusting upwards, hitting her deeply in all the right places inside of her. She clung onto him as her orgasm took over her whole being. She knew it wasn't over yet though. Damon had still yet to reach heaven with her. He laid her back on the bed and hovered sexily on top of her.

He spread her legs widely open and started to move inside her with renewed passion. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down against her. She felt him move faster and harder making her toes curl in anticipation. She tried to keep her screams of pleasure down but to no avail. Black spots were already invading her vision. She felt so high but she could still feel Damon. _All of him_. And it was amazing. She panted right next to his ear as her nails raked down his taut back. She heard Damon hissed lowly in slight pain. His thrusts become more powerful and more demanding. Her body just moved on its own as she tried to keep up with his wonderful rhythm.

She could feel that he was as close to reaching that blissful end as her and when she opened her eyes to gaze at the blurred image of the ceiling above them, she suddenly become aware of the loud thundering sound of his heart. She moaned loudly at the sound of it as her right hand move to touch that pulsing point at his neck. Damon was aware of every little movement Elena was doing. He knew what she was about to do and considering all the things they'd been doing all night, he would be damned if he stopped her.

He placed a firm hold over her left hip as he tilted her up a little bit for deeper penetration. Elena was already nuzzling at the side of his neck and when her little tongue darted out to taste his skin, he lost it. He grabbed the back of her neck with his other hand and tilted her head slightly to the side. In the next second, his fangs were buried deep within her flesh. He growled lowly as her walls contracted in appreciation around his thick length. As soon as Elena recovered at the sudden assault, she sheathed her fangs into that lovely vein at side of Damon's neck. They'd become completely one being the moment they shared blood while their bodies were intimately joined. She clung onto him as she relished into the addicting feeling of her blood leaving her body to flow in his bloodstream only for his blood to flow into hers.

Their blood mixed to create a never ending cycle. A never ending connection. A never ending bond. And Elena felt tears run down her cheeks as she threw her head back against the mattress and cried her heart out as the overwhelming pleasure consumed her whole. She was blinded by an all too bright light before she completely fell into the darkness.

* * *

An hour later as Damon watched over her decently clothed sleeping form, he would smile solemnly to himself. He knew there was a chance Elena wouldn't remember all that she had indulged in tonight. And he also knew that whether she remembered everything or not, it wouldn't mean anything good to him. He would only get scrapes of her love no matter what happens and no matter what he does. And he knew that until he couldn't completely shut her out of his life, he would continue to live like this. Just the _second best_. And for a vampire, that would mean an eternity because he was sure he could never carve Elena out of the shattered pieces of his undead heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading and please do review!

I can't even give my own fanfiction a happy ending because with Delena... especially with an upcoming episode loaded with Delena goodness... It usually... No. It always ends with the breaking of Damon's heart! I just want to be cautious about being too enthusiastic about the upcoming episode because I don't want to feel like drowning Elena again if she fucks with Damon's feelings in 'The Five'. .;


End file.
